Power regulator systems can be implemented in a variety of electronic devices for regulating an output voltage to provide power to one or more circuit components in the electronic device. One such type of power regulator system implements ripple-based control, such as for a buck converter, which utilizes current sensing using an equivalent-series resistor (ESR) for providing a ramp signal for implementing pulse-width modulation (PWM) to control the output current based on a control loop. However, the use of some ESR components, such as certain capacitors, can result in a delay with respect to inductor current sensing, which can result in sub-harmonic oscillations of the output current.